In Shining Armor
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Himeno is with child and has lost her powers. Mannen is stranded atop a mountain with the new pretear. But then...why is there another pretear with Goh? And what new darkness causing so much trouble? Which pretear will become the new Princess of Disaster?
1. Accidents

"Remember that time? That time? When she was locked in a tower and braided her hair into ropes?" A voice murmured by the side of the pond that sang in the gardens of the Awayuki residence.

The producer of the voice, the shadow moved, as wriggling in glee. A second figure detached itself from the darkness cast upon the grass by the rosebush, shadowy outline the only thing that could be seen of the strangers. That was, of course, if someone had been watching. And yet they weren't, everyone within the huge, new built cottage sleeping. For now. The second shadow joined the first and giggled in the same feminine voice as the first had murmured in.

"Remember? Remember that time when she scrubbed the kitchens then fled a wonderful party at beckoning of midnight?"

"I remember. But can you remember the first one?"

"Years back."

"Centuries back."

"Eons back."

"The first of all the 'Shes'."

"The first of all the Princess of Light."

"And the Princess of Darkness."

"And her name was-" Somewhere there was the loud trumpet of an elephant, sounding fading to reveal giggles from the other shadow.

"And the Princess of Darkness was-" This time a crowd of geese started up in such a noise that a light flickered on in one of the manor's windows.

"They're waking up!" The first shadow crooned.

"Waking up!"

"And here comes the carriage." The first one whispered again as there was a shimmer near the door of the house a few yards away, and a pair of cloaked figures appeared on the doorstep.

"The carriage!"

The first shadow turned to her companion. "Will you knock that off!" Mysterious tone evaporated in to one of annoyance.

"Sorry." Her companion said in the manner of a rebuked child before they both disappeared.

* * *

It was the quiet murmur of distant voices and the bell like sound that awoke Hayate. At first he dismissed it as the whispers of the fae creatures in the back yard, however a view of the clock from the corner of his eye told him it was far to late for anyone to be up, not even the hyperactive little sprites who made their home in the reeds of the pond out back. Which meant it could only be one other person; or people rather. 

"Himeno. Wake up." Hayata whispered as he turned on the light, laying a hand against her shoulder and shaking it softly. Himono's lips move in some inaudiable mutter of grievence and she rolled over. "Himeno! Get- oof!"

A great gasp escaped him when she twisted so that her heel was driven into his stomach. He fell back, striking his head against the wooden backboard of the large bed he shared with her. The contact caused the large portrait that stood poised over the bed to shake from its perch and fall. Hayate gasp as it descended towards Himeno, casting a hand out.

"Wind." The cry was laced with worry and held to much force.

The funnel of air catching up the picture a hairs breach above his fiance's head and throwing it back into…or rather through the opposite wall. Cracks ran up the plaster, picture and frame embedded within the wall, glass shattered, picture within it torn to shreds. Himeno sat bolt upright, glancing down at Hayate who lay half sprawled on the floor, blown back by his own blast.

"Hayate? What- MY PORTRAIT!"

> > > > > > >

"It was an accident." Hayate argued at her from his place at the kitchen table. Himeno huffed irritably and turned her head away firmly, sizzle of the frying pan she stood over increasing as she poked at the fried egg within it. "Geez! If I hadn't done that it would have fallen right on your big tulip head."

"That was the special portrait I did of you all by myself for your birthday and you destroyed it. You never liked that painting! Don't try to deny it."

Hayate glanced towards the fragments of canvas that remained of the portrait. As much as he loved Himeno…she couldn't paint worth a damn. Whenever he saw the painting he felt queasy and self conscious. "I never said I liked it." He muttered under his breath. His words drew amused smiles from Sasame and Takako and Hayate turned a glare in Sasame's direction. "I don't see what's funny."

"Don't you think you're being insensitive Hayate? The painting was a special gift. Himeno put a lot of her love into it. That's why she's upset."

"Thank you Sasame!" Himeno said, walking over to dump the fried eggs onto Hayate's plate. "Atleast someone understands."

"Hey! These are burned!" Hayate said, glancing at the mass of black lumps that had been on his plate. His eyes darted towards the arrangements of a perfect breakfast that sat infront of Sasame and Takako. "And no one else's is."

"Sasame and Takako did not destroy my picture." Himeno said haughtily, folding her arms over her chest. Hayate grumbled irritably and pushed up from the table, storming out of the kitchen.

Worry touched Sakako's eyes as she watched him leave. "I think he's upset."

A smile touched Himeno's lips and she shook her head. "He'll be fine. He's just going off the think about what he's done." She laughed warmly then and walked over to stand near Takako's chair. "Would you mind to much if I held Kai again?"

Takako laughed and lifted her 6 month old son from her lap, holding him out to Himeno. "Of course not. Be careful, though. There won't be any peace ever again if he wakes up from his name."

Himeno's face lit with happiness as she excepted the baby, cradling him as if he was made of glass. Her eyes softened and danced with a longing expression. Takako and Sasame's son. It seemed like just days since she'd transformed into the White Pretear rather then…rather then 5 whole years. And she and Hayate where living together in a cottage, one he'd built just for them. Would she and Hayate have a son? Or maybe a daughter? Her smile increased in degree at the idea of a little baby girl with her hair and Hayate's sapphire eyes. Maybe she had been too hard on him?

As if she'd picked up on Himeno's thoughts Takako spoke. "Sasame told me you and Hayate are getting married next winter." Himeno looked up to see that Sasame had left the room. Takako smiled gently. "You'll have a child of your own soon."

Himeno laughed sheepishly and sat down again. "I never really thought about being a mother before. But since Hayate…ever since I met Hayate all I've wanted since then is a family of my own."

Takako laughed. "Our knights. Changing us so much that we don't even know who we are anymore." Lips quirked into a quiet expression. "But it's for the better I think."

"Oh please don't get solemn Takako! It's the first time you've visited since you had the baby. We should be celebrating!"

Takako smiled again brightly. "You're right, of course Himeno. All the other Knights are coming to visit as well?"

Himeno nodded. "Uh-huh! Except…." Her happy smile wilted, gaze dropping.

Takako sobered as well. "You still haven't found Mannen?"

Himeno shook her head, rosy locks dancing about her cheeks with the motion. "No. No one's seen him since last week. Hayate and I tried preting and searching for him but…but we couldn't find anything. Kei says he went to visit some friend and never came back."

"Did he try talking to the friend?" Takako asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. But he says Mannen never came over, over even said anything about visiting in the first place. I'm so worried. And I know Hayate is too even though he hides it for my sake."

Takako smiled sympathetically, reaching out to lay a hand over Himeno's. "You'll find him."

Himeno lifted her head and smiled, nodding firmly. "You're right. Kei or Goh might even have already."


	2. Mistakes

Ruriko shivered against the chill that circled her like a blanket. Her head ached, throbbing as if someone had taken a baseball bat to her, and she had a foul taste in her mouth. Her body shivered as it came to life in response in the sudden conscious activity of her mind and she felt a rush of cold even worse then the initial chill. Her hearing and sense of smell came alive and the whistle of wind filled her ears, fierce and violent. She opened her eyes, slowly, and a moving whiteness filled her vision. A gasp slipped from her and she pushed up away from the snow, instantly wrapped arms around her bare arms.

Wait. ….Snow? It wasn't snowing in Japan!

She glanced around frantically. As far as she could see there was a stretch of white, dotted only periodically with tree or bush. The ground seemed to discretely slope downward infront of her, however to the back it fell away into a steep fall. Ruriko edged back, just enough that she could crane her head to see down below. A silver mist hung over the edge, shifting and moving with what seemed to be hundreds of dark colors so that shouldn't pertain just how far down the drop went. Her heart got stuck in her throat and she edged away again as a shiver rippled through her.

Where was she? How had she gotten there?

Questions floated through her head, confused thoughts interrupted by a groan from nearby. She lifted her head in surprised and turned. If not for the sound she would not have noticed him, pale complexion and even paler hair combined with a strange white attire blending in so well with the background. Ruri crawled towards him, reaching out hand and resting fingertips on the boys shoulder and shook him gently.

"Mannen! Mannen, wake up!"

His face contorted for a moment and then his eyes opened, sapphire gaze fixing upon her groggily. His lips formed her name silently and then all at once he seemed to become aware of their surroundings and sat up, bolt upright.

"Ruriko!" Her name came out in an exclamation of surprise and he turned her head to look around. "Where…we can't be!"

"M-m-mannen." Her voice came out in an abbreviated stutter, teeth chattering from the cold. "Do you k-k-know where w-w-we are?"

His eyes lifted to her and then narrowed in an expression of dedicated worry. She recognized that expression. It was the one he got when he was playing sports at school and determined not to loose. It was the one he got when he had strived to convince her she was some being called the Pretear, two days ago. He lifted his hands, unbuttoning the top of his strange attire, sliding the jacket from his shoulders and reached out to place it around hers. Ruri blushed, hiding it by pulling the garment closer against her before her eyes lit in surprise at the warmth that radiated from the soft material.

"I think…but that's impossible." He murmured softly.

Ruri huffed in annoyance. "Mannen, talk to me, not to yourself! Where are we?"

"I think we're in Leafeania."

"Leafeania?" She frowned to herself, thinking back on what he'd told her about the realm. "But I thought you said it was really green and beautiful."

"Well yea, most of it is. That's what's even weirder. We're on Mt. Solstice, but…." He pushed to his feet, standing and Ruri rose with him. "But I was trying to transport us to Himeno's house. How could we have gotten here?"

"I don't know." The chill of the snow had begun to penetrate even the jacket's warmth. "But can you get us back home? I'm cold. We can try and figure it out then."

Mannen looked over at her, frowned then nodded. He held a hand out to her and she took it. However there was no brilliant light that rose up around him as there had been the first time. Nor did anything happen. He frowned with both worry and annoyance then squeezed his eyes shut. But still nothing happened.

"Mannen…" she said when he didn't say anything. "Mannen, is something wrong?"

"I can't…I don't know what's going on, Ruriko. Hold on." He released her hand abruptly and for a moment she felt hurt at the casual way he could dismiss their joined hands, but forced it away quickly enough. What stupid feelings. Mannen throw out an arm, hand extended towards one of the snow-coated trees, but still nothing happened. After a few long moments his hand went limp, lowing slowly. "Ruriko my…my powers won't work."

* * *

"Ruriko my…my powers won't work." 

He hadn't known such a feeling of choked worry since the Great Tree of Fenril had almost destroyed the city. He'd stranded them there; he'd stranded Ruriko in the middle of nowhere. And it was all because he wanted to show off. That he'd found the Pretear first this time. That he'd be the one she favored. He remembered….

> > > > > > > > > > Flashback> > > > > > > > > > > >

_"Hey. What are you doing?"_

_Mannen looked up at the face that loomed over him, a girl. She looked around his own age, about 15 years old. She wore an amused smile, dark green eyes lit with amusement. She was dressed in a school uniform identical to the one Himeno had worn a few years ago and had her dark violet tresses pulled back into a ponytail that reached the back of her knees. In either hand she held a pair of chocolate ice cream cones. Mannen blushed and glanced away._

_"Just sittin here." Scuffing the heel of his sneaker against the sidewalk._

_The girl scoffed and sat down next to him on the bench outside the grocery store "I saw you get yelled at. Was that your elder brother or something?" She held out one of the cones._

_Mannen felt pricked with embarrassment and annoyance that she had witnessed the scene with Goh but the emotions were stifled with delight over the free ice-cream cone and joy that the pretty girl was sitting next to him. He shrugged casually, doing his best to seem cool despite it all._

_"Something like that. And he wasn't yelling at me. We were yelling at each other."_

_"Don't be embarrassed. My big brother yells at me all the time." She laughed and held out a hand. "My name Kanahara Ruriko. I go to the high school here."_

_He grinned. "My name's Mannen." Reaching out to grasp_ _her hand._

_The instant their palm's touched there was a burst of light and they were both flung back, off the bench. Mannen pushed up from the ground with one hand, rubbing the back of his head. 'Man that-wait!' He looked over at the girl who had just sat up herself, looking confused. Was she…was she the Pretear._

_"What was that? Did the streetlight pop or…. something?" She asked quietly._

_She had to be. That was the only explanation for the reaction that occurred when he touched her hand. The bell over the door of the store chimed as Goh stepped out of it and looked towards him then frowned._

_"Mannen, what's going on? Oh." He looked down at Ruriko. "Are you alright?"_

_She nodded and rose. "I'm fine. I think-" what ever she might have said was cut off when the watch on her wrist beeped. She gasped in alarm. "I have to go. I'm gonna be late." She turned to dash away but paused, lifting a hand to wave at him cheerfully. "I'll look for you at school tomorrow, Mannen." The disappeared around the corner._

_"What was that about?" Goh questioned._

_But Mannen hadn't answered. Instead he had demanded to be enrolled in school that same day so that he could watch over and get close to Ruriko. So that he could be the one to present the new Pretear to everyone, already trained and knowing of her position._

> > > > > > > > > > End Flashback> > > > > > > > > > > >

But everything had gone wrong and instead…instead he'd gotten them stranded in the unknown part of Leafeania and lost his powers. If only he could figure out what had happened. And Ruriko…Ruriko would never forgive him. The cold suddenly dropped a degree and he felt a weight against his arm. He turned his head to see Ruriko leaned against him, eyes turned towards the blurred distance.

"You were shivering." She said by way of explanation then looked up at him. "What do we do now, Mannen?"

He wasn't sure what to say. After he'd gotten them into it…into this mess. Still she trusted him? Had faith that he would find a way out? His resolve strengthened and his head bobbed in a small nod of reassurance.

"We'll have to climb down the mountain. Once we get to Leafeania we can find someone to help us."

She nodded. "Alright then." Shaking snow from her long hair with a hand, opposite hand holding his jacket around her.

"Ruriko." She lifted eyes to him. "I'm really sorry. About getting us stranded here."

She grinned, the optimist smile that she usually wore. "It's alright, Mannen. We're best friends right? I know you didn't mean to." She laughed. "Besides, I was complaining that I never got to see you because of your baseball practices. Guess I got my wish."

"Ruriko."

I'll protect you. And whatever it takes I'll get us out of here. And worry about all the trouble I'm going to be in later.

"You're laggin behind Mannen! Get a move on!"

He jumped in surprise to see Ruriko had left him, already walking down the gentle sloping mountainside. He choked and rushed to catch up with her.

"You can't just go off by yourself!"

"Well move faster ice head!"

"Ice head?"


	3. Encounters

"Okay. One large 'Happy Engagement' Cake, check." Goh sighed as he shifted the plastic bag in his hand; thinking about the occasion the pastry was for.

Himeno and Hayate's engagement. For some reason…it stilled pissed him off a bit. On the other hand, it had given him a reason to purchase a 3-pound celebration cake. And if he had gotten his favorite kind, well, who was to argue. He grinned to himself with self-appreciation.

"Always a silver lining." He snickered as he turned the corner from the bakery.

He planned to take the short way to Himeno's house and didn't want to be caught so he turned into an alley. His entrance, however, heralded the exit of another, person colliding into him. Goh winced as he fell back in surprise, dropping the bag and managing to land right atop the cake. He glanced down towards the contents, which had begun to ooze out of the bag.

"Damn it all!" he stood, lifting the crushed back and sighed tragically "Easy come…" He turned at the sound of shifting behind him and walked towards the figure sprawled out on the ground. A grin lit on hid face as the person sat up. "Well hello…."

* * *

Simone stared down at the pack of cigarettes in her hand, dark eyes speculative and slightly vexed. Once cigarette had been partly lifted from the army of others arranged neatly inside the box and her gaze was fixed on it. Just one maybe? After all, Celia seemed to think they took all her troubles away.

Simone winced at the thought of her spoiled half sister. Where would Celia be now? Probably with that man she was dating. The 30 year old, what was his name? Koa? Kouga? T…Touga! That guy, Touga. She thought of slimy man and hissed with distaste, he was a bum. Constantly at the house eating everything in sight. She didn't understand how Celia could stand him. Or maybe she could. They were both leeches.

Simone's fingers tightened around the cigarette pack before she sighed then flung it away from her into the trashcan at the end of the alley she stood in. What a stupid thought. She was dumb for even considering it.

She shifted the strap of her purse further up her shoulder then turned and walked out of the alley. Momentum of her brisk pace sent her slamming right into some barrier, falling back to land on the sidewalk. She gasped from where she lay, flat on her back, staring at the sky overhead. So maybe this was bad karma? The sound of a voice caused her to sit up slowly, burying fingers in her hair so she could massage her head.

"Well hello…"

"Ah!" She yelped in surprise to find a man crouched next to her. "Who are you?"

"Actually." He grinned, lifting up a bag that seemed to be oozing with…icing and strawberry filling?" "I'm the guy you bumped into."

"Oh." She stared at the back then up at him. He wore a smile with a kind of brilliant warmth she hadn't encountered since her mother had died. She would have assumed it was false if not for the equally cheerful light in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Here, I'll pay for the cake." Lifting her purse into her lap.

"Don't worry about it." He stood, extending his hand towards her.

For a moment, Simone almost accepted it. Almost. But she found she couldn't, and wouldn't. She'd been depending only on her own strength for a long time and wouldn't have a perfect record marred now, by a stranger. She pushed to her feet on her own, ignoring his hand then smoothed down the gypsy skirt she wore.

"Really." She went on, ignoring the slightly hurt look the followed her rejection. "It was my fault. How much was it?"

"How about instead of paying me…" he grinned. "I buy you coffee?"

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you like coffee?"

"I never said I didn't like coffee. I just mean't…I don't think it's a good idea. How about I just write you a check or something and go?"

"Well you could I guess." He rubbed the back of his head with a hand. "But I'd prefer a date."

"A date." She licked her lips in surprise, not sure what to make of him, glancing away. "Why do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Why…why…..I don't really have a reason why. I just know I'd like to." He laughed sheepishly.

Simone lifted her eyes to him and then couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. She pushed her hair behind her shoulder and strolled past him. "Alright."

"Really?"

She nodded. "But how about ice cream instead. My name's Simone Andrade by the way."

He smiled. "Goh."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what was the cake for?"

Goh turned his head from his study of the park they sat in. Strangely enough it was the same one Himeno usually favor, though he suspected it was mainly because the ice cream stand always set up around here. Instead he turned attention towards the girl, Simone, and grinned. She watched him with a pair of dark jeweled black eyes. Every so often she'd brush back shoulder length raven locks with a hand bearing a cinnamon hued complexion.

"My brother." He answered. "Or my brother and his girlfriend rather. They just got engaged and they're celebrating."

"Oh! Now I feel even worse for ruining it." She hiccupped.

"What? You wouldn't have felt bad if it was just for me?"

She sent him an amused look. "Not even a little bit. I would have told myself that I single handedly saved you from high blood sugar and lots of fat. And possibly a trip to that hospital for consuming a cake that big."

"My hero." He said dryly then grinned when she laughed. He was surprised. The hesitant, haughty demeanor he'd first encountered was gone, as if it had never existed. "So what were you doing lurking in that alley?"

She paused a moment, licking ice cream from her lips. "Talking myself out of a bad decision." She sighed, waving her ice cream cone at him dismissively. "It's a long story."

"Do you live around her?"

She nodded slowly. "Well, I do now. I only moved her about a year ago. And I moved to Japan only 5 years ago."

"Really?" he questioned in surprise. "Where did you live before that?"

"France. With my mother." Her voice was quiet and she stifled any other words by biting into the cone.

He knew that inflection. Her mother had died, not recently enough that it was too hard to even mention it, but still hard enough that she didn't want to go into it. He let it lay.

"So. How about dinner?"

She gave him a look, half amused half suspicious. "Don't you think it's strange to have desert then dinner."

"Not really."

"It's 3 o' clock in the afternoon!"

"Lunch?" he persisted and she laughed.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I have to pick my sister up from her classes in a half an hour." She licked ice cream drippings from her fingers absently.

"That's no problem. I could go with you."

"No!" the word was a sharp bark and ignited surprise and suspicion. "I mean. She doesn't like strangers and I don't want to worry her. Besides that's just the tip of my list. In fact," she balled up the napkin she held and threw it, crumpled paper landing neatly in the garbage can. "I should leave now."

"Wait!" he half rose when she stood "How about tomorrow?"

She blinked at him curiously. "You don't give up do you?"

"I could always ask around until I found you." He grinned, figuring he'd try from honesty again since it had worked for him the first time.

She appeared doubtful at first, lips tipping into a small frown as she glanced away, scratching a fingernail against the face of her watch hesitant. She shouldn't, she knew, but well...it would be nice talking to someone besides the people at the library. Finally she nodded.

"Alright." Her watch ticked as if urging her along. "Tomorrow then."

"Ice cream again?" he stuck his tongue out a bit, not seeming overly enthusiastic.

Simone couldn't help the smile. "Coffee." And then she hurried from the park to pick of Celia. If she knew her sister the girl would be holding court just outside the modeling hall, tapping a heeled foot impatiently.

Simone sighed.


End file.
